Sasuke's Moving Castle
by Chelsea D Grey
Summary: Sakura has been shy all her life, with nothing ever exciting happening to her. Ever. Now while trying to keep a stranger out of her bakery she's been turned into an old hag. Now she has no choice but to seek out the only person she can think of to help her. Now if only he wasn't such a jerk.
1. Prologue

_**Sasuke's Moving Castle**_

_**Prologue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Did you hear, did you hear? They say Sasuke-sama's castle is coming this way!"

"Really? You think he's coming to kidnap one of our women? He's done so before."

"He's so hansom; I hope he takes me!"

"I hear he eats the women after he's had his way with them!"

Sakura shyly walked passed the chattering people, holding tight to her hooded cape that was covering her face, wanting to hurry before she got caught by the crossfire of unending gossip. As she walked through the market, making her way to her best friend, in hope of getting some beautiful flower arrangements for her shop; she took a turn down an alley and froze at the sight of two young gentleman, who appeared to be guards of some sort leer at her as she passed.

"Hey, what's a pretty bird like you walking all alone in a place like this?" One of them said, standing in front of her before she could pass.

Sakura gasped as the other removed her hood and they both whistled. "Leave me alone." She tried to say firmly, her hands shaking as she reached for her hood again.

"This one's kinda feisty." The first man said as he bent down to get a better look at her. "You thinks she's cursed with that kind of hair color, it's definitely not natural.

"Nah, she's just trying to gain some attention, for sure. She's kinda cute now that hood is off of her."

Sakura blushed in furry, her fists clenching at her sides as she opened her mouth to speak up, but froze in horror as someone wrapped their arm around her shoulders. "There you are, dear. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Hey, buddy, we found her fir-!" Before he could finish his sentence both their mouths were shut closed and turned, swiftly marching away without a backwards glance.

Sakura seized up when she felt the arm around her tighten.

"Are you okay?" The voice was brisk and to the point.

Sakura blushed, not daring to look up into the eyes of her supposed savior. "I-I, y-yes." She stuttered clumsily, not noticing that they were already walking.

"Good." He said, casually taking her arm and placing it on his left while his right remained around her shoulders. "Where are you going?"

Sakura finally looked up and locked on to the blackest eyes she had ever seen. She blushed scarlet as he smirked down at her. "T-the flower shop."

He nodded curtly and led her through the many turns and sharp corners of the town before they came to a sudden halt in another empty ally, or was supposed to be one until black beings came out through the walls. The mysterious man tightened his hold around her shoulders and held out his hand towards the strange creatures. "Hold on." He told her, and she quickly wrapped her free arms around his waist as they both started to float in the air, rising and rising until she could see the whole town from underneath her feet.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her whole body feeling like it was nothing but air as he held her hands and told her to relax. "That's easy for you to say!" She said, her voice a little more harsh than she intended. "Are you some kind of wizard?" She said, trying not to look down for fear of being sick.

There was a deep chuckle against her back and the man's head peaked at her over her shoulder. "Something like that."

For some reason, Sakura got the distinct feeling that this man was no other than, Sasuke. The most mysterious and powerful wizard of all the world. Stupidly she opened her mouth to speak. "Are you going to eat me?"

The man, who she decided to name Sasuke, burst out in laughter, his whole body shaking behind her as they started to lower on to a balcony that happened to be right above the flower shop. "Not today, ma'am." He told her, turning her around to face him.

He really was beautiful. She blushed at the thought of him actually kidnapping her and taking her to his castle to finish her off. She really was insane to think he would do such a thing after rescuing her from those horrible men from before. "T-Thank you, for saving me."

Sasuke looked down at her through deep, dark pools and smirked with a playful bow. "It was nothing."

She bit her lip, and played with her hands. "Are y-you Sasuke, the great wizard?"

Sasuke started to back away and effortlessly jumped out to the railing. "I'm whoever you want me to be," he took another bow and winked at her. "have a nice day, Sakura."

The wind blew as he floated away, Sakura watching as he disappeared, keeping her hair at bay as best as she could as the wind rushed around her. She sighed and smiled to herself, knowing for a fact that that wizard who had saved her was exactly who she thought he was. Sasuke. Even if he didn't say so himself. "He certainly wasn't as scary as people made him out to be." She said to herself, walking to the stairs that led down the balcony until her feet touched the graveled earth.

She stopped short as a thought came to mind. "I don't remember ever giving him my name..."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm Chelsea D Grey and this is my new take on Howl's Moving Castle. I've never seen anyone do a take on this before so I thought "What the heck! Why not me?" You know? I hope you enjoyed the prologue, it's just a taste and see if you like it or not. This prologue depends on if or not I'm going to continue writing this story, so please tell me what you think in your reviews, favs and follows. I look forward to hearing from you, thanks!**

**Chelsea D Grey**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Howl's Moving Castle**_


	2. Chapter One

**_Sasuke's Moving Castle_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Sakura, there you are, I've been waiting for half an hour!" Ino shouted at the young woman who had yet to move from her spot near the stairs of the balcony.

"Ino-chan..." Sakura said in a daze, catching her friend's hands and holding them tightly.

Ino eyed her cautiously and took a step back, sizing her up for any injuries. "Do you have a fever?" She took the back of her hand and laid it against Sakura's cheek. "You don't feel warm, but you sure are acting strange. Everyone has been saying you were flying above the town with a wizard! You have to be more careful, who knows what could have happened."

"Oh, Ino, it was amazing." Sakura said, still in her daze, nearly tripping as Ino grabbed her arm and hauled her towards the flower shop.

"Yes, I'm sure, now come on. I need to get your order finished before I'm swamped. You chose a hell of a day to come, Sakura." The blonde woman seemed to just nag and nag, and Sakura heard none of it; her head was in the clouds. "Oh, I can't believe this, today of all days." Ino groaned in horror as they walked into what was left of her shop. "You won't believe what's going on in the town today- are you listening Sakura?!"

Sakura snapped out of her stupor and blushed in embarrassment. "What?"

"Sasuke has arrived, his castle is perched at the top of the Hokage mountains! All the women in the city are going around buying him gifts and flowers. I love the moneys its bringing in, but they're running me quickly out of business; how's the bakery going?"

Sakura fumbled with her cloak and tried to find the words to speak up, but people young and old kept bumping into her left and right, leaving her no room to put in a word edgewise. They were all thrilled of the news that Sasuke had arrived and they all wanted to shower him with gifts, wanting to have a chance to be with him or to know more about him.

Sakura had heard many different stories of Sasuke, most of them obviously a lie; like the one where he ate women after he lured them into his castle, had sex with them, and then devoured them whole. Or the one where he was an evil wizard seeking to conquer the nations and then trade off people for slavery. Many rumors went around about the wizard, but no one ever knew which ones rang true. Sakura found it hard to believe such a beautiful person would be so cruel... He had saved her after all. She was sure that was Sasuke that came to her rescue.

"Oh, Sakura, stop daydreaming, I have your order right here!" Ino said, snapping her out of her thoughts for the third time while she handed the bundle of flowers to Sakura. "You'd think you would pay a little more attention, seeing as we hardly get to see each other anymore, what with our respective businesses keeping us busy. I'm surprised you could even leave the bakery with what's been going on."

"I'm so sorry, Ino. I'm really distracted today." She apologized meekly, taking the bushels of flowers and holding them tightly against her body. "And surprisingly the bakery hasn't been all that busy... unfortunately."

Ino waved her off and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Don't worry about it, just make sure to send me a box of those yummy cannolis, okay."

Sakura smiled and nodded as she walked through the crowd to get to the exit. Sakura glared at the many people who kept pushing her around as they all tried to order their flower arrangements. "Excuse me." She growled through her teeth as one unlucky soul knocked into her shoulder, almost making her drop the pretty flower bushels that Ino gave her. "You'd think people would be a lot more polite when walking into people."

* * *

A hand ran up a thigh, and a mouth clamped down on a supple peak as they rocked against each other as one. Moans and gasps of pleasure filled the room as two people danced against each others flesh, under the pale moonlight.

The sounds of their lovemaking growing louder and louder as their pleasure skyrocketed. Only the moon being able to see their fleshly release. There was a scream of absolute ecstasy and then silence, nothing else could be heard besides the sounds of labored breaths.

The male pulled out of the body beneath him and rolled to the side, his body all ready recovering from the activity as he grabbed a box from his messy side table and reached for his lighter that was in the pocket of his pants, which were no where to be seen. The cigarette stuck out of his mouth as he looked around, the memory of where he threw his pants not coming to the forefronts of his mind. His dark hair fell into his eyes as he looked around the unkempt room.

"Where are you going, now?" The sickly sweet voice purred as she lounged back into her cushions, her naked flesh glowing in the moonlight.

There was a grunt and a naked butt stuck up in the air as the male bent over after finally finding his pants. When he stood back up, he offered no glance at the woman who was slowly starting to fall into slumber.

"We should do this more, Sasuke." She reached over for her half empty glass of wine that was sitting on her side of the bed. "You don't visit me as often as you usually do."

Sasuke turned to look at her over his shoulder. "I've been busy... Karin." He said, pulling up his pants and fastening them.

Karin bit her lip with a glare as she watched the man start to get ready to leave. "Leaving so soon, I see. That's not like you at all."

Sasuke lit his cigarette and inhaled the delicious nicotine into his lungs. "I have more important things to do than to stay and have you preen all over me, Karin. It was fun while it lasted, but this is the last time I'll be needing your services. Have a nice life." And at that note, he was gone without a trace.

There was a long moment where Karin just stared at the ceiling. Her red eyes blinking as she thought back to her passionate excursion with the man who had just departed. "We'll see," she said as she bit her thumb. "we'll see who needs who after I'm finished with you." And with those words she launched her wine glass against the adjacent wall.

* * *

"Goodnight, Sakura-san!" An elderly couple said as they walked out of Sakura's bakery, leaving her there at the door, waving them off before she closed it and locked the door, turning the sign over that distinctly said _'closed'. _Sakura went to work on the flower arrangements she had gotten from Ino, ready to dress up the place for the coming season of spring. She had already repainted the shop, now all she needed was delicately placed flower arrangements around the area and then she'd be done for the night.

"My, my what a dump."

Sakura nearly had a heart-attack as she turned at the sound of the voice. "Excuse me?" Her eyes met that of red, a young, beautiful woman stood right at the door, looking around with a scowl. "I could have sworn I locked that door..."

Bright red eyes gleamed as they stared back at Sakura. "You're rather rude." She said, eerily calm as she eyed Sakura up and down.

Sakura paled but stood her ground. "I'm sorry, but we're closed right now, you should come back tomorrow." She said this, her voice steady and leaving no room for argument as she walked passed the mysterious woman and opened the door, swearing she had locked it before. "Please leave."

"I don't think you understand the circumstances you are under, Haruno Sakura." The woman smiled keenly and cocked her head to the side, her tight, yet short, dress hugging her curves and showing off way more skin than was appropriate. "You see, you've already made the mistake of associating yourself with Sasuke. And I don't like it when people mess with my man. Especially women," she gave her a sneer as she met her eyes. "regardless of how unattractive they are."

Sakura gulped and watched as the woman's hair and clothes started to move as if by wind, but there was no wind coming from outside, that was for sure.

"This is for poking your nose around in other peoples affairs!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, her voice growing hoarse as a flash of light blinded her from seeing anything else. She screamed and fell to her knees, her hands covering her eyes as a loud laugh rang through her ears.

All was quiet. There wasn't a sound, no more laughter ringing through her ears. Everything was still. Sakura opened her eyes and looked around things looking well in place as she gazed around her shop. The woman was gone and everything was still in place, the door was even locked. "Was I dreaming?" Sakura asked herself as she shakily stood to her feet. She wobbled slightly as she tried to gain her footing.

Something felt odd.

She looked down at herself and noticed she was a lot shorter than she remembered. She felt her body and looked at her hands. They were wrinkled and shuddering.

Something was definitely wrong.

She quickly walked over to a mirror that was behind the shop, hoping beyond all hope that she was just imagining things and everything would get back to normal. She tried to run as fast as her legs would carry her, (which as you can guess; wasn't very far at all.) taking in a deep breath when she finally made it to her mirror. She kept her eyes closed, praying silently to whatever god there was to please make all her fears and troubles go away. She opened one eye, and then another. She gasped and felt her face, or what she thought was her face. The person looking back at her wasn't who she remembered looking as. Her pink hair was replaced with white, and her pure, unwrinkled skin was old and decrepit.

"That witch!" She seethed through her teeth, slamming her fist on the table. "I can't believe she turned me into an old lady!" Sakura started pacing around, grappling at her hair and pulling at her clothes which had fit to her new body perfectly.

What was she going to do now? People would freak once they realized she had been cursed. What had she done to that witch to make her come after her like that. She had never been one for confrontation; she should have known better than to stand up for herself tonight of all nights. She figured this was what she got for getting only slightly out of character. She walked back to the mirror and examined herself one more time. "Oh, dear." She said mournfully, screaming into her hands as she shook from the grief she was feeling. "I've got to do something."

She looked around herself and tried to gather her wits.

"Sasuke... He should be able to help me. Ino said he parked his castle on the Hokage mountains. I just got to get there before he decides to leave!" With that thought in mind she wobbled her way back towards the bakery, wanting to get to the kitchens and gather some supplies she'll need. She had to leave before dawn, for she knew that her bakery would be swamped with customers. And there was only one way in and out of her bakery/home. After she gathered her necessities and found an old dress of her mothers, she wrapped them all in a sack and pulled the strap over her shoulder. She was ready. "Now all I need to do is get these old bones to the top of the mountain." She stepped out of her shop and looked in the direction of said mountain, and then gave a mournful sigh.

"It's going to take forever to get up there."


End file.
